Fighting for You
by Mia Cristina
Summary: Harmonic Convergence is just weeks away, and before she can battle Vatuu for the fate of the world she must travel to the Fire Nation and then the Southern Water Tribe. Along with her friends, Team Avatar is ready for action. Accompanied of course, by a very handsome General. Korra/Iroh some Korra-Mako and Bolin/Asami
1. The General

Fighting for You

Chapter 1- The General

"Now Korra, I realize you aren't fond of this idea but I assure you it's for your protection. You're going to be travelling to the fire nation and then the southern water tribe and that's a long journey. I need to be sure of your safety." The calm voice of her Air bending master, Tenzin, infuriated the avatar further.

"My safety?! I'm the _avatar. _I can take care of myself and I've already traveled to both those places before. I don't need a babysitter telling me what I can and can't do!" She yelled, stomping her foot at the end. Korra realized this was childish but she didn't care. This simply was not going to happen. She had met the General only once before, long enough to save his life from Amon. Her thoughts flickered back to the young general and she wondered why he would have agreed to this in the first place.

"That's enough! General Iroh will not be babysitting you, spirits know we wouldn't waste the youngest general in the United Forces on a babysitting job!" Tenzin struck back, then took a deep breath and rubbed his temples. "Korra please, I'm off on a vacation with my siblings to visit the air temples before meeting you at the South Pole. I need to know that you are being taken care of, and my options as to people who I trust and can traipse across the world are _extremely _limited."

The avatar sighed, and sat down again in her chair. They were currently in Tenzin's office on Air Temple Island, but soon, very soon apparently, she would be on a United Forces ship bound for the fire nation.

"I don't even understand why we're going to the fire nation of all places. My people are in a civil war! My uncle tricked me into opening the southern portal and Harmonic Convergence is only weeks away. I need to get to the south pole immediately to work on my connection to the spirit world, not take a vacation like some people." She glared at her master but under the wounded look on his face her gaze softened. "Just tell me whatever it is you're keeping from me Tenzin." He looked at her with surprise in his eyes, and then annoyance.

"Korra, I'm not keeping anything from you. And it wasn't my idea for you to stop at the fire nation first," Tenzin said, standing up and moving towards the door, "It was General Iroh's." He said as he slipped through the door before Korra could argue, and leaving her standing with a gaping mouth.

* * *

><p>General Iroh had received a telegram from Tenzin that the Avatar would be arriving aboard his ship within the hour. He ordered the course for their destination be set and preparations for leaving port be made before retiring to his room for some much needed alone time.<p>

He stepped inside his elegantly decorated personal quarters of the ship and sat in one of the overly plush armchairs. He thought of his grandfather Zuko, and how he had helped Avatar Aang on his journey by teaching him Firebending. Or rather, learning alongside Aang with the Masters Ran and Shaw. He smirked, knowing he himself would very soon be arriving with the Masters.

A knock on his door broke him from his daze, and he answered the door.

"General Iroh, the Avatar has arrived at the port and will be boarding the ship shortly."

"Ah, thank you Private Chen."

He made his way to the deck of his ship, and stood at the head of the long plank resting between his ship and the dock. His eyes caught sight of a flash of blue, and recognized the Avatar as she walked towards the ship with Tenzin at her side.

And she was even more beautiful than he had remembered.

* * *

><p>Korra sighed as the large ship loomed over her, the shadow causing a shiver to run through her. She looked between the ship and Tenzin, before launching herself into Tenzin's arms.<p>

"Ah, spirits Korra let me breathe!" Tenzin exclaimed but he hugged her back.

"I'm sorry we fought earlier." She said, disentangling herself from his arms. "I wish you a safe journey Master Tenzin." She bowed, and his eyes shone with pride.  
>"And for you as well, Avatar Korra." He bowed to her, and she turned to the ship. Taking a deep breath, she made her way to the wooden board that served as her means of getting to said ship. She eyed it distastefully. She looked up at the ship once more, and her eyes locked with the one person she hadn't wanted to see. They held eachothers gaze, warm amber eyes meeting crystal blue and she felt herself never wanting to look away. But that was before someone shouted her name, just as they tackled her to the ground.<p>

"Ahhh!" She screamed, pinned down by a huge weight. She stared into the face of one of her best friends, and the fear faded immediately. "Bolin!" She exclaimed, shoving him off of her so that she could stand and really hug him.

"Aw, come on now Korra, you didn't think you could leave without telling us goodbye now did you?" Bolin stepped back and Korra noticed Asami and Mako standing there, somewhat awkwardly but still they were there and it warmed her heart.

"You guys!" She exclaimed, hugging each of them fiercely. Mako hesitated, but he wrapped his arms around her before pulling away.

"Bolin what do you mean goodbyes, we're going with her of course!" Asami stated with a hair flip, flashing a cunning smile. Korra's eyes fell downward.

"I can't ask you guys to do that, we'll be gone for weeks. And the south pole will be dangerous. Plus I'm not even sure if I'm allowed to-"

"It's taken care of." Asami cut her off, and holding onto her hand. "I've cleared it with both Tenzin and General Iroh." Korra's eyes filled with tears as she squeezed her friends hand.

"Thank you." She whispered. In truth, she had worried about her friends absence. She had needed Mako's help when defeating Amon, and this next battle was going to be with an all dark evil spirit as old as time itself.

"You can't do this on your own." Mako said, stepping forward and placing a hand on her shoulder. "And we're here for you." She couldn't help it, and allowed herself to be lost in this pair of amber eyes, before he looked away and coughed and the moment was broken.

"Avatar Korra, it's an honor to be in your presence once again."

Korra straightened at the voice behind her, and slowly turned to face the speaker. General Iroh was even more magnificent up close, and he held himself with an air of confidence that could make any king or queen jealous. But his eyes were soft and welcoming, and Korra smiled slightly as he bowed to her. He took her hand and gently kissed the back of it. "General Iroh of the United Forces, at your service." He said, smirking.

"The honor is all mine, General Iroh." She bowed to him as well, her friends following suit. "Thank you for your support and protection on this mission."

"I distinctly remember telling you to call me Iroh the last time we met." Gen-_Iroh_ said with a twinkle in his eyes. "Come, we are ready to depart as soon as you are onboard. we have a weeklong journey to the fire nation." He said, turning to walk up the plank and onto the ship. Korra didn't hesitate, and followed him immediately.

"Private Chen, please escort the Avatar and her friends to their chambers." He spoke to a man who looked barely older than Korra herself. Then, Iroh faced them once more. "I will see you all at dinner, I'm afraid I have some things to attend to." He said, excusing himself and walking off towards a staircase on the ship and vanishing on an upper deck.

"This way to your quarters." Korra and her friends followed the private down a flight of stairs and down several hallways, apparently passing the so called "cafeteria" on the way. Korra noticed Asami's wrinkled nose and couldn't help but agree. The idea that they prepared food in there was somewhat disturbing.

Asami and Korra shared a small room with two separate beds which seemed comfy enough, and a small bathroom. The boys were rooming across the short hallway.  
>"Hey Korra?" Asami said, and Korra turned to face her only to be smacked in the face with a pillow. "Pillow fight!" Asami screamed and Korra grabbed the pillow off her bed and slammed it against Asami's back, laughing loudly. Asami screeched and tried to retaliate but ended up with her pillow shoved into her own face. Korra let go and they both laughed loudly, settling down side by side on one of the beds. They lay panting for a minute or two, before Asami broke the silence.<p>

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Anything." Korra answered immediately. Asami turned her head to face Korra.

"Do you still love Mako?" She asked seriously, and Korra's face blanched.

"I-I don't know. Honestly I thought you two were..." Korra trailed off when Asami shook her head.

"I mean we definitely were together...but when you left with your uncle for the south pole it wasn't the same. I broke it off because...I think he's still in love with you."

Korra closed her eyes. She didn't want to think about this right now.

"I don't know Asami." She sighed, sitting up on the bed. "I don't know about anything anymore."

"Well, I'll tell you one thing." Korra turned to look at Asami with curiosity. "What?"

"General Iroh sure is hot." She grinned, wiggling her eyebrows. "No pun intended."

Korra laughed, and turned away so her friend wouldn't see the growing blush on her cheeks.

_Yeah, he is._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello everyone! My name's Mia and this is my first attempt at a LoK fanfic! I'm a huge fan of the series and when it ended earlier this month I knew I just had to write a fanfic for it! This story is going to be my baby for a little bit, I had a lonngggg break from writing this year and I think this is just what I need to get back in the swing of things. I absolutely love reviews and feedback on my stories, so please please review and thank you so much for reading! :)<strong>


	2. Spar with me

Fighting for You

Chapter two- Spar with me

_Previously..._

_"Well, I'll tell you one thing." Korra turned to look at Asami with curiosity. "What?" _

_ "General Iroh sure is hot." She grinned, wiggling her eyebrows. "No pun intended."_

_ Korra laughed, and turned away so her friend wouldn't see the growing blush on her cheeks._

_ Yeah, he is._

The boys had joined Korra and Asami in their room after a few hours, claiming boredom. They sat around talking, and the hours passed by rather quickly. It had been awhile since Team Avatar had had the chance to just relax a little, and be the teenagers they never got the chance to be.

"I'm starvinggggggg." Bolin complained, rubbing his stomach and pouting. "A beautiful face like mine can't go unfed!" He said, while the others laughed at him. Korra smiled. It felt good to laugh. A knock on the door interrupted their laughter and Korra quickly answered the door. It was a different private from earlier, but she assumed he came to get them for dinner.

"Is it dinner time?" She asked, and the private nodded. Bolin practically printed up to Korra and said "Lead the way, my good man!" And followed him like an eager polar bear dog. Asami followed close behind, and Korra stood in the doorway giggling at their antics.

"You goin to dinner Or are you just going to stand there all night?" Mako teased lightly, shoving her into the hallway lightly.

"Hey watch it! The shoving was rude. I can always beat you up you know." She tried to keep a serious face but cracked a smile, and Mako grinned at her.

"Nah," he said "I know I can take you." He shoved her again, harder, and took off down the hallway.

"Hey!" Korra exclaimed, running after him. They reached the cafeteria, Mako just seconds before Korra. "You cheated." She pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Detectives don't cheat. I just gave myself an advantage." Korra snorted, and passed him, walking towards the table where Bolin and Asami were eagerly eating up the plate of spicy komodo chicken.

"You guys have got to try this stuff it's amazing!" Bolin said excitedly, talking with his mouth full. Korra snorted as she took her seat across from Asami and a server set her own plate in front of her. Korra's mouth watered at the unbelievably spicy smell coming from the chicken.

They ate in silence, and when Bolin was finished he let everyone know with a loud burp. Laughing, Korra airbent a small tornado to drive the smell away.

"Where's General Iroh?" Asami asked, looking around the cafeteria. Korra frowned.

"Didn't he say he'd meet us for dinner?" Korra asked, feeling slightly disappointed. Mako and Bolin both shrugged.

"He's a general. Something probably came up." Mako said, finishing his chicken. Korra sighed, and excused herself from the table. She wanted some peace and quiet to meditate, she had too many emotions running around in her head.

She wandered the ship, until she found the staircase that would lead her to the deck. Several soldiers stood guard around the ship, while others walked here or there. Everyone here moved with a purpose, it seemed. The soldiers always had something to do, and were very dedicated to their job. No doubt thanks to a certain general...

Korra shook her head, walking to the railing and leaning over the edge. She stared at the ocean, and at the waves hitting the sides of the ship. Her eyes moved to the reflection of the moon in the water. Despite the slight distortion the reflection gave, it was still beautiful. She took a deep breath. The moon and the ocean were always comforting to her, being a waterbender. She brought some water up to her, absentmindedly bending it into different shapes as she thought.

Gazing at the moon again, Korra remembered the story of Yue, the spirit of the moon. Sokka himself had dated her, before she...well you know. She was supposedly the most beautiful watertribe princess in history. Korra snorted, only Yue could manage to be beautiful as the moon. She sighed again, and thought about another spirit. One she would meet for herself in the not too distant future. She frowned, unsure of any way she could defeat him. Silent tears streamed down her face and desperation flooded her heart. This was an impossible task. She doubted any avatar in history had had to deal with something remotely like this in their lifetime. For perhaps the millionth time in her life, she wished she hadn't been born the avatar.

Upon hearing nearly silent footsteps, Korra hastily wiped the tears from her face and hung her head low, hoping to be avoided. The footsteps came to a stop behind her, and a familiar rough voice spoke.

"Avatar Korra-"

"Please don't." She whispered, her voice cracking. All she wanted was to be alone, and wallow in her self misery. Carrying the fate of the world on your shoulders can grow tiresome, and for once all she wanted was to succomb to it.

She heard the general hesitate, before stepping up next to her, their shoulders touching. She looked to the side to avoid his heated gaze. That didn't stop him from inquiring.

"Your friends were worried, you've been gone for hours since dinner." Concern laced his voice, and rightly so. She had stood here staring at the moon for over two hours. Korra mentally berated herself for losing track of time and making her friends worry for nothing. Sighing, she turned her gaze back to the moon, refusing to look at Iroh, and refusing to acknowledge her tears.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, "I must have lost track of time." She could feel his heated stare practically burning a hole in the side of her face, yet she still refused to meet it. She turned her back to him. "Goodnight, Iroh."

He watched her retreating form until she was safely inside. He frowned, hating himself for being too cowardly to ask the reason behind her tears. Although, he supposed it wasn't hard to guess. She was the avatar, on a doomed mission. He shook his head, wishing he could take away her every stress and worry. She was just a young girl...

When he returned to his chambers, he quickly undressed for bed and climbed into his bed drifting off to sleep with the avatar's beautiful face on his mind.

* * *

><p>"Korra?" Asami entered their room again, freshly showered and dressed from the bathroom. Asami sighed when she saw the bundle of sheets on Korra's bed. "Come on Korra, General Iroh requested our presence at his morning meetings, we can't be late!"<p>

A muffled grunt came from the sheets, and Asami rolled her eyes.

"I can always call Mako and Bolin..." Asami threatened tauntingly. She knew the boys would be merciless in waking her.

"Too...early..." Korra groaned, reluctantly sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"It's nearly nine in the morning!" The heiress exclaimed, wondering how in agni's name the teenage girl in front of her was responsible for the fate of the world when she hated being out of bed before noon. She watched Korra throw on her everyday clothes before, walking across the hall to knock on the boys door. Bolin quickly answered, and the trio filed down the hallway after Korra, who had slipped out of the room.

"What do you think the meeting is about?" Bolin chattered excitedly. Mako shrugged.

"Maybe its about how you took an extra cookie last night at dinner." He said nonchalantly, smirking at his brother. Bolin gasped, and his head whipped around the hallway to make sure no one had heard.

"You said no one saw that!" He exlaimed, and Mako and the girls laughed quietly.

"I'm just teasing you bro. I actually have no idea what the General would want _us _at the meeting for." Mako said, shrugging again. This time, Korra frowned.

"Hey, why wouldn't he? I'm the avatar, and this is _my _mission. And you guys are my team, we have every right to be at that meeting." She said determinedly as she strode past them, rounding the corner and she was out of sight.

"You should have expected that response." Asami muttered, sighing slightly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mako snapped at her.

"It means, Korra isn't thinking logically, as per usual." Asami huffed, annoyance lacing her voice.

"Hey, that's not true. What she said just now was very logical!" Bolin defended Korra quickly. Asami rolled her eyes at him.

"No, it wasn't. Korra might think this is her mission but in truth there's no way we can accomplish it without the General's help. And that means he's calling the shots here."

"Somehow, I don't think Korra's going to let that happen." Mako replied coldly, stopping before the door labeled _Meeting Room._

"Well we won't find out standing out here now will we?" Bolin said cheerfully, opening the door and entering. The other two followed suit, and quickly sat in the three remaining seats at the lone, long table in the center of the room. An assortment of maps and documents and such were spread on it and each major or advisor or soldier or whoever they were all seemed intently focused on whatever was in front of them.

"Thank you everyone, for joining us." General Iroh's voice was hard and demanding, and everyone's eyes immediately snapped to him. His lip quirked in a semi smile, he loved the feeling of being in command, or being in complete control. He stole a glance at Korra, who was seated several seats down, next to the fire nation boy she had brought with her and an older advisor of his. "This meeting's agenda has only one item, discuss the avatar's plans for re capturing the southern water tribe." He finished, and now everyones eyes focused on the avatar herself, as her own widened in response.

"My-er my plan?" She stammered, her whole body suddenly on edge. She felt Makok gently squeeze her hand underneath the table but it wasn't enough to calm her. Then the anger came. Here she was, expected to fight an ancient spirit for the fate of the world without the slightest idea of how to defeat him and they were asking her for a _plan?! _Iroh seemed surprised, and hesitated before speaking again.

"I see. Well ladies and gentleman, it seems we are in need of a plan." He spoke slowly, as if he was waiting for her to cut him off at any point. Her eyes narrowed, and she felt her anger rising even more with his words. He was making her seem like a child! In front of his top commanders in his fleet!

She registered one of these advisors speaking, something about simply going in under a white flag and demand democracy and peace talks.

"No." The word was spoken sharply, and Korra was surprised to find it came from her own mouth. "My uncle is beyond reason, there will be no peace talks." She declared strongly, her eyes now locked with the General's. The swirling amber colors mixed with gold flecks looked calculating, as if she was prey. She gulped, fear fighting clawing its way from her stomach to her throat but she leveled her gaze and was victorious when he was the first to look away.

"Very well. Somehow I didn't think half of the United Nations navy would be needed for peace talks," the general snorted, almost in a laugh. "I propose a stealthy coup. A small, elite team will kidnap Chief Unalaq, who is as of now under arrest for treason. We will hold him here on the ship and transport him to republic city where he will stand trial for his crimes." The General spoke in a calm, unwavering voice, but he himself had his doubts. An airbending master had told him that this would not be an easy battle, as had his own mother. He'd heard that Chief Unalaq would be a considerable foe, but with the avatar there was no way he could lose. Right?

* * *

><p>Korra's mind was reeling, trying to comprehend what General Iroh had just said. Take Unalaq captive? Was he crazy?! He couldn't be serious, unless...<p>

"You don't know." She whispered, her eyes fixed on the glossy surface of the wooden table in front of her. She followed the grain of wood, all the way to the head of the table. Refusing to meet the confused eyes which she felt on her, she stood and walked towards the door. "Could I have a word with you General?" She said over her shoulder, gritting her teeth when two Lieutenants rose with him. "In private." She ground out, walking into the hallway hoping he would follow alone.

Following the hallways, which began to blur together a bit, she managed to find her way to the training grounds she had discovered yesterday when she had been hiding after dinner. Luckily it was clear, seeing as it was early enough that most of the ship would just be waking.

She walked towards the middle of the open room, noticing the barrels of water and plates of earth stacked at the edge of the room. She felt a hot surge of anger flash through her and the water in the barrels began sloshing around, feeling her instinctual push and pull.

Turning, she appraised the general standing near the entrance of the room with a rather confused look on his face. He quirked a brow, his eyes darting to the barrels of water, before returning his gaze to her.

"Spar with me." She declared, giving no hesitation as she shot a rapid series of fire bursts towards him. He barely had time to throw his arms up against the attack, before she was slicing water blades through the air. He quickly countered, his fire burning so brightly it turned the water she was bending to steam. He smirked, stepping back and raising his hands.

"Is that the best you've got, Avatar?" She replied by quickly freezing the steam surrounding his body, trapping him in a block of ice. He faltered, as he found himself completely encased.

"Not even close." She said haughtily. He took a deep breath through his nose, and she stepped back as a long burst of fire came out of his mouth, melting all of the ice. She stared at him dumbly, having only ever seen that move performed once...

"What did you expect? I'm named after the _Dragon of the West._" He drawled, attacking again. Now Korra was on defense, as she dodged his intense fireballs and firewhips, before anticipating his next move and she quickly jumped in the air, twisting and sending an earth disk straight to his stomach. He gasped and stumbled back, and she charged forward, sending another disk into his chest. He managed to throw up a flame, but it wasn't strong enough to stop the disk and he stumbled again, barely managing avoiding falling onto his butt.

Before he could regain his footing she had reached him, and threw her hands out to grab his. But he was quicker than she thought, and grabbed her wrists, holding them above her head. They stood panting across from each other, their breaths mingling in the small space between them.

"Give?" He panted, smirking slightly again. This time, she smirked back.

"Never." And she quickly pulled her knee up into his gut and thrust him onto the floor, landing atop him with her knees pinning him on either side.

"Ha. I win!" She declared triumphantly, her eyes meeting his for the first time in the last few minutes. Immediately lost in a sea of golden amber, her sapphire eyes narrowed when she realized he looked quite to content. "And just what are you so happy about?" She grumbled, confused by his constant mood swings.

"Oh nothing. It's just, I'm quite content with losing so long as every match ends like this." Her eyes shifted down, and a rush of heat reddened her cheeks as she realized she was _straddling _him.

"Oh. _Oh!_" She clambered off of him quite ungracefully, awkwardly twisting her hands in front of her. "I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

"It's okay Korra, I was just joking." He chuckled lightheartedly, before clearing his throat. "But ah, if I recall there was a more serious issue you meant to discuss with me?" Korra gulped, the familiar feeling of fear and dread filling her stomach like a heavy weight.

"You mean to capture my uncle, Unalaq, do you not?"

"Yes, did you or did you not here my plan back in the battle room? Which is where we should both be, discussing strategy!" He snapped, his frustration getting the better of him. He couldn't see where this girl was going with this, and why she had dragged him out here to spar with him and then ask him a simple question like that!

"No amount of strategy is going to defeat him! Don't you get it?" She cried, throwing her hands in the air. "We're all doomed. There is no hope." She whispered, her voice cracking on the last word. Iroh's eyes widened, what did she mean, no hope? She was the avatar for Agni's sake!

"What-He might be a skilled waterbender but I assure you-"

"IROH!" She yelled, cutting him off and grabbing both of his arms furiously, forcing him to look her in the eye. "You have no idea what you're up against." She warned darkly. When a level of understanding finally crossed into his eyes, she released him. "You're going to shut up and listen to, and you won't interrupt until I'm done." He nodded.

"In just under two weeks, an incredibly important spiritual event is going to occur. It's called Harmonic Convergence. The last time it occurred was ten thousand years ago, when both the southern and northern spirit portals were opened and allow the spirit world and human world to interact. During Harmonic Convergence, the spirits of Ravaa and Vatu, light and dark, battle for the fate of the world. During the last Harmonic Convergence, a man named Wan fused with Ravaa, becoming the first avatar, and managed to confine Vatuu into a spiritual prison which has held him captive and unable to allow darkness into the human world for the last ten thousand years. Of course, he has been gathering his strength for the impending battle and even now I feel Ravaa's light dwindling..." She trailed off, meeting Iroh's concerned gaze.

"And you...Ravaa is inside of you?" He looked bewildered. Korra smiled gently at him.

"I'm the bridge between the two worlds. The avatar is the ultimate reincarnation of Ravaa, she lives inside of me and grants me the powers which I posses, such as the ability to travel into the spirit world and my access to the avatar state." She took Iroh's hand, and placed it on her heart, concentrating all her energy on the light she can feel within herself, and the power that surges through her when she makes contact with Ravaa.

"Gah!" Iroh gasped, pulling his hand away sharply. "That-That was-"

"Pure light. Goodness. But its growing faint. And when Harmonic Convergence arrives...I fear I am not powerful enough to defeat Vatu." She lowered her head in shame with her confession.

"Last night. This is why you were crying." Korra could only nod her head.

"I- I'm so sorry." She burst, tears leaking down her face as she grabbed him and buried her face in his chest. "I should be able to stop this, I should be able to know what to do. But I don't- I have no idea what to do! No avatar besides Wan has ever been able to defeat Vatu and he was incredible not to mention-" She hiccuped, cutting herself off.

"Not to mention what?" Iroh asked gently, stroking her hair softly. Korra shuddered, the horror of her next statement overcoming her.

"My uncle plans to fuse with Vatu and become a dark avatar during Harmonic Convergence, so that he can kill me and unleash ten thousand years of darkness onto the world."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello everyone! Thank you so much for reading, sorry this chapter took longer than expected but I didn't feel like I could cut it any sooner than I did... Anyways I know Korra isn't really supposed to know about Wan at this point in the series but I promise all will be explained in the next few chapters! Reviews always welcome :)<strong>

**Love, Mia**


End file.
